Linksys WRT54G v4.0
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54G v4.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. =Specs= This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CDFA FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV40 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (BCM5352 chip rev 0) CPU Speed = 200MHz Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (Integrated) vlan Support = Yes Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN CF Card Socket = No SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/.5A Color of LEDs = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless = Broadcom BCM2050KML Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC External Removable Wireless Standard = b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 9 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming =Flashing= WARNING: Only DD-WRT v23 and newer will run on this model. If you use an older version, you will need to Recover from a Bad Flash. The stock firmware from Linksys on the WRT54G v4 won't accept a firmware image over 3MB in size (you will get the error: "Upgrade are failed!" if you try) so you will need to flash the mini version of DD-WRT onto the router BEFORE flashing any other versions. #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select dd-wrt.v24_mini_generic.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. #When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. #When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS #Check for recommended builds here. =Upgrading= =Reverting= #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT54G_v4.21.1_fw.bin once you've unzipped it. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54g.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up =Pictures= FCC Pictures =Notes= 'Troubleshooting' * If your router fails to reboot (power light doesn't stop flashing, no web interface, etc) you will need to Recover from a Bad Flash. Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me!